


The Light I Shine on You

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied Femslash, Post-Season/Series 03, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Mai was just grateful to have her friend back. She was even more grateful to have herself back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light I Shine on You

They didn’t talk about it, not really. …

All that had happened in Battle City and afterwards.

Not yet.

They kept it light and careful and there was almost no mention of before, and for now, that was enough for them.

Mai was just grateful to have her friend back.

She was even more grateful to have herself back.

The first time Serenity had spent the night, the first time since, they wait until the lights were out, and then snuggled up against each other, and Mai felt Serenity’s breath in her hair, her mouth against her ear, soft and familiar.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" Mai asked, because if anyone should be apologizing, it was her.

"I wanted to help you, to talk to you, to make you feel better, but I walked away." Serenity said quietly; she was almost too afraid to continue.

"You did the right thing, hun." Mai said, wrapping her arms around Serenity, holding her close and tight. "You couldn't save me." She paused, taking a breath. "I had to save myself."

Serenity smiled, and even in the dark, Mai saw the sparkle in her eyes, the affection, the love, and her heart felt like it could burst right open, filled with every single thing that she had been missing in what had felt like forever.

"I'm so proud of you." Serenity said, and when they kissed, it was like the first time.

They were together again.


End file.
